vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109454-morning-coffee-0819-wont-chua-be-my-friend-edition
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There's no need to be sarcastic, I actually play on one of the more populated servers (Evindra), and there's a huge cluster of people in front of me in the screen shot that you can't see (I'm in the crafting area) roleplaying which was pretty awesome to watch even though I didn't participate at the time. :) I love the conversations that go on in the city! | |} ---- ---- awwww we will always be your friend lol :-). No big breakfast for me today just some regular cereal. Anddddd the comment answer to the question no one asked. | |} ---- ---- Aye. One of the quest in the big Eldan laboratory. "A Loyal Subject" has no Caretaker to turn it in. Don't worry, Farside has a bugged quest too. Here's to hoping that this week is the week they fix those. | |} ---- I've encountered one bug in Whitevale and one in Wilderrun while leveling. I think the buggiest area so far that I have to deal with is Crimson Badlands withe the Queen spider having seizures and the weird bug where some mobs won't reset. But that's really just two issues. I have a bigger problem with telegraphs not hitting targets that are in them and/or my not being in a Telegraph and it hitting me. It's not like I'm barely out of the telegraph, I'm nowhere near it and 2 seconds later I get hit. But that's more of a PvP issue than PvE I'm waiting for the drop that changes the attunement from silver to bronze so I can finish my attunement in PUGs. I saw someone shouting for raid replacements in Thayd the other day. :o | |} ---- ---- Chua Wiles will be your friend!... As long as Wiles can have Sammich... Good Morning All. No real Wildstar time last night, too much work this week. at least characters will be well rested when i get to play them for more than 10 minutes. I was happy to see lots of ore and wood in my mailbox when i logged in for a few minutes though. :) Someones been taking care of business in Skullkickers, so thats always good. | |} ---- ---- Rocio is quite the 2-timer. | |} ---- ---- Aurin are polyamorous, it's perfectly natural | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably had nothing to do with the post being at 630am on a US Server. | |} ---- Im on my 5th or 6th try with warrior myself. they can get a bit frustrating, but i heard, through the grape vine, that they are a little more fun to play at lvl 21 when you get the proc ability. Other than that its a lot of spamming 1 while you wait for a MoO. Glad to hear Phoenix is giving it a shot though :) | |} ---- Such a human thing to say. How can you stick to just one? Don't you get bored?" Rocio blows on his coffee and takes a small sip. "Elora is my surprise hugger, my birthday every day. But she was tired after our date and cuddle fun so I went to the bar. Ardi was alone too so why not talk to her? If one thing leads to another Elora don't mind..." "And then there's Ambryn, Dawnstar, Frostpetal, ... well... you get the drift.." | |} ---- Morning Everyone!! MMMMmmmmm coffeeeeeeeeeee......... Poor Chua looks lonely, like she's waiting for her mate to show up for lunch but is worried about getting stood up :( Worked on Addison last night and thanks to the help of my AWESOME guild The Skullkickers I got 32/32 on lore before leaving for the big city!! Tuesday, better than Monday but not as good as Wednesday /sigh | |} ---- This cracks me up. Drape grape scrape | |} ---- i didnt even realize it was censored till you quoted me lol. thats funny | |} ---- Big thanks! Despite having cosmotronic intellect with explosive science, was never good when it came to food & drink stuff. *ears droop over face* Got it all scribbled down and will definitely try some in future mornings! | |} ---- Those names.... do you see? :P | |} ---- ---- Rocio blinks, confused, "See what?" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Morning Mysery :) | |} ---- ---- Rocio smirks, "Draken Arena? Aren't you lizards supposed to be about 'The Hunt'?" Be makes air-quotes with his fingers. | |} ---- gotta train for it, first. Draken ain't stupid | |} ---- Blinks again, confused. "They're not?" | |} ---- ---- *High Fives Chillia* That little adorable Chua looks like she needs some Skullkickin' friends, Right guys? Last night I finished off Ellevar (since I skipped all zones PvPing) and got Jacosta to 32 (That's right I'm still playing one character, you're all shocked I'm sure.). I've been working on some art for the Guild Website. Hope to have that up soon. Today I'm going over to my mother's house in a bit and going shopping with her. Then I have to cut the yard, since the rain has been uncooperative for the past few weeks.. (It's a jungle out there.O_O ) Then after all that I can slip into some comfy Pajama shorts turn off my phone and Play Wildstar the rest of the night!! Wooooooooooooooooo!! | |} ---- We have to be respectful of people who haven't rolled on Evindra. It's not our fault they didn't pick the best server. | |} ---- Now only if they could turn the 30+ servers into 1 giant Evindra, most of the belly aching would stop. | |} ---- Omg the Queues.... but let's be honest some people see say chat and emote font and burst into flames or turn into the incredible Hulk. I'd rather they whine here then obstruct RP. | |} ---- I don't RP, but love reading the conversations. RPers are generally more sociable and likeable people, at least in my experience. I don't understand people who whine, cry, and are PITAs to the RP community *shrug | |} ---- Okay. Maybe 4 Evindras. I dunno. I'm actively debating taking a TV time out from Wildstar. I burn out faster than I normally do, and the drive.. it's just not there. *shrug* I dunno. We'll see. I've got a week to make up my mind. | |} ---- The servers those types of people frequent have the absolute worst communities. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have a friend playing Dominion side on Evindra, without a guild, I need to nudge him over to you. | |} ---- They are more invested in the community but there are plenty of people with biting, controlling personalities akin to Mr. MoarDots. RP needs other people to work. So if you RP someone who's mean or not likeable in someway there's going to be consequences. And this can be difficult for some RPers to accept especially if they think other players are not allowed to RP-touch them. One guy decided to be a jerk to Elora and Rocio attacked him. The Guy didn't take it too well and ran off. I see him around occasionally but obviously we're no longer on speaking terms. He was mad because Rocio pushed him. Now I have in my bio that Rocio will not back away from a fight...... | |} ---- Just go full time Dom, we're jumping every night. Getting ready for our first inner guild event (with a ton more cooking because I have plans.) It's lively fun, and the Gchat is seldomly quiet for to long. | |} ---- Actually Tex is Exile, I'm Dominion. :) But I nudge you all to join us. ;) | |} ---- Send him to Scott. The Skullkickers are doing pretty well right now. | |} ---- Thank you, but no thank you. I can't convince the wife to play Dominion and, to be perfectly honest, she's 75% of the reason I'm still logging in. | |} ---- Well! That's what I get for looking at avatars, I can't remember which Cassian / Exile haircuts are which. ;) Mmmmy bad. My friend is Atalya on Dommie side. | |} ---- ---- Saddles is Exile guild, though at this point, Tex, I'd probably chalk it up to growing pains... while a lot of us have been playing what seems like forever, what with beta and such, the game is still in its infancy. It's like the first semester of college, people trying new, experimental things to see what fits, and no one has nailed down who they want to be yet. Things are shifting rapidly for all of us, but I think the dust is beginning to settle and we can start rebuilding. | |} ---- See that could be a part of the problem, people see you saying things like that, and kinda kills confidence off in a Guild leader. You gotta get revitalized man get re-pumped back up.You can do it, I have faith in you! | |} ---- Yeaaah I mixed it up, my bad :( Fail. | |} ---- Don't let this get you down. Read the bolded part ^^, this is all that matters :) I think most guilds are going through this. My guild has a core group of people who are on every night, but have 200+ members. I'm thinking the attunement process/stress is getting people to not log in and/or burning them out. | |} ---- Don't look at the numbers Tex. Given your schedule limitations there's no way you could have maintained the interest of so many people without sacrificing something out of your life. Focus instead on bonding with those who have stayed and the new ones. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait a little longer, sometimes it takes a day and a half. I had that happen. /soothe | |} ---- ---- I almost always do the instant option. Once in a while I will do the 1 hour option. Before you get all anxietied (I know it's not a real word, but don't care lol) out, remember about what time you sent it. It can take the full 24 hours to get it :) | |} ---- ---- Well, I hooked up with a guild called Drunken Hunters, but I'll drop guild if you want me in there. You take precedence. :) | |} ---- ---- There will be monthly RP-PvP soon! I'm working on it. Part of the other reason I needed to go Dom. Other guilds weren't taking the reigns over there so someone had to. :D There will be Blood in the snow every month soon sir! | |} ---- I'd be honored, but don't bail on friends on my account. What I need, really really need, is someone to help guide the PVE side of things. I can manage the PVP part. I *will* manage the PVP part, even though I suck at it. :D But man, so many times folks have asked for help with a dungeon or adventure, and if I said I'd help, it'd be like the blind leading the blind. | |} ---- Well, I'm good at RP... ish. What I really like doing is throwing together quick blitz groups for instances, world bosses, et al. What I was known for, back in WoW days, was setting up IC guild runs, whether in dungeons or later raids. Could always do that. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Oh, no hard feelings at all, my brother. I have a great time when I'm on over there. But the wife is now the one coming home and asking "Are we going to play tonight?" and when I fell asleep early Saturday, she got MAD at me, because I wouldn't wake up and game with her. (Honestly, she's not very good and would probably die every other fight if I didn't play alongside her. She just told me last night that "Hey, I have 10 of these AMP things. What do I do with those again?" :D ) | |} ---- Yeah, I'ma big fan of using them. I tried to set them up for Saddles but no one ever used them.XD Skullkickers is getting a bit more traction, and I'm sure once events start it'll get even more. | |} ---- Sure! If you don't mind me dragging my wife along. I know Demonmau (on the forums) was looking for a guild that had some kind of midday activity since he said he can't really raid after 7pm. I said I'd look around on his behalf, though 7pm EST is hard to get a raid finished by. Anyone know of any guilds operating on that timeframe? He has a pair of 50s, one Exile and one Dominion, that he is willing to server transfer. | |} ---- Not at all. I drag mine along. Well, she drags ME along. :lol: I'm home and on-line between 5-6PM CST most weekdays. Add my account and drop me a line. The more, the merrier. Dammit, now I'm all motivated and stuff. | |} ---- I tend towards a later schedule, but I'll try to be home and online by 6 or so EST tonight to catch you. | |} ---- Lots of people don't tend to use forums in the age of twitter and reddit, unfortunately. The signups for raids in my guild are on the website, though, so people have to go there at least for that. :P | |} ---- Get out of bed! What are you doing?!!!! Anyway... RP events are simple. 1) You have to make an entry and an exit. The entry has to be involving of others. A good example is: The Dominion has discovered an Eldan technology to make Adults reverse age into much younger versions of themselves once theyre in range. Meet with TexArcana to go rescue them and change them back to the men and women they were! Players will easily be able to RP this and it'll be fun. If they get tired if the game or have to AFK, it's as simple as moving out of range of the device. The end of the game is Exile Kids destroy the machine. | |} ---- ---- ---- Tabletop rp isn't much different from online rp except the DM provides the descriptive flavor, and there isn't as much internal dialogue. It's pretty much just like playing pretend. Always respect house rules, and make sure to plan out anything involving violence towards other peoples characters or if your character is going to use trickery. Even if your characters a dick don't be a dick, pretty much. It really depends on what system they're using as well as what the dm's personal style is. | |} ---- *sings* Exiiilleee Baaabbbiiieeessss, they make your dreams come truuuueeee.... | |} ---- Oh Lord. That is one cartoon I am glad to have been to old to watch and too young to have children to watch. :D | |} ---- Silent Observer it is T_T I really wanna do well. I'll just try to have fun be lowkey and relax and hope theyre forgiving! | |} ---- When your realm looks kinda weird and you wish that you weren't there.... | |} ---- I didn't get any world pvp yesterday. I waved to my little bad egg but this time he ignored me. | |} ---- Just talked with Viper. His response: Torben Andersen ‏@Viper_TBA 5m @CirindeFitch @WildStar Doubt it. It's always tricky because you have no centralized place to store the data. Full conversation here: https://twitter.com/CirindeFitch/status/501729319560171520 | |} ---- five words Ro-Ro kun Blood In The Snow Soon™ | |} ---- ---- ... kun? I'll kill you just for that! Edit: ((I know what it means. For some reason it made Rocio annoyed. Too familiar with him I guess!)) | |} ---- Wait. What? When did we get that and where is it? | |} ---- *hugs* Oh you love it shhh, | |} ---- ---- Wildstar-Roleplay.com also referred to as WSRP | |} ---- ---- ---- keybind as much as you can to workable keys on kids keyboard, and as for talking, can just get on teamspeak :) also, why two weeks? | |} ---- O_O no no no no no bad | |} ---- Is that still alive? | |} ---- It's allowed. I transferred from widow to evindra | |} ---- Take a blow dryer on cold air setting and dry it off that way. It will help remove access water and dry up any place that is hard to reach. Haven't used a blackwidow, so don't know if possible, but you could also pop off the keys (gently, so you don't break them), then do the hair dryer. EDIT: After seeing Koala's post saying it's a mech keyboard, don't pop the keys off lol. | |} ---- Mention tacos and here comes Morwynne!!! :D | |} ---- Tex, go read my response on the Evindra forum sir :) Anyway. Good morning everyone. I was bad and stayed up way too late last night and I'm paying the price now. I might actually be functional by the time work starts in an hour or so. My coffee most days (because I am lazy) comes from a Keurig. I heart my Keurig. I originally didn't want one, but an ex-girlfriend corrupted me enough with this magic drink of hers that I can't live without it. But that means I can have a cup of almost any kind of coffee I want, any time, no fuss, no muss. This morning, it's a mocha. I have no idea what I'm having for breakfast yet. I might stop by the pastry shop on the way to work and grab a cinammon roll or a danish or something. Any suggestions for a yummy breakfast pastry? In Wildstar news, last night I took a guild group through Skullcano which was fun. We weren't able to finish - our tank had a computer issue and lost connection, and we weren't able to get another person in even though we had two other perfectly viable tanks in the group, due to a problem with the way the queue system works. I made a post about that in the Dungeons and Adventures forum. But the trip was good up till that point. Afterwards, I had to be responsible and do some administrative stuff for the Daggers - one of our other officers had her computer blow up too yesterday, and so we had to shuffle around the calendar a bit to help cover for the things that she usually does. Sigh. Yesterday was apparently "computer go boom" day. Maybe today will be "sudden windfall" day and we'll have a bunch of people win the lottery or something :) I scheduled our first run on Sanctuary of the Swordmaiden for next week. Can't wait to see that place! :D | |} ---- Dude. Now we really need to talk :) I think an arrangement can be reached. | |} ---- This may be overkill....but try putting it in uncooked rice. I know you can do that with wet cell phones...... | |} ---- Did we get Team Speak?? | |} ---- Black Widow is a mech keyboard. Rice should help. There's probably just moisture. Cover the keyboard, front and back, in rice, in a sealed container and leave container in sunlight. Heat should evaporate water, and rice should catch evaporation. | |} ---- That's how long until I get paid. :( the thing is the only keys that work are the number keys at the top, A, and a few keys at the bottom which also type numbers, (like N typing 6.) I don't know if I can scrape together $11 for a cheap keyboard or not.... Maybe I will steal my kids keyboard when home.... Mommy tax time is coming. | |} ---- Thanks we don't have any rice. A few months ago my husband spilled on his and the next morning it was ok. We don't have air conditioning at home so I'm hoping as it warms up it dries out better. :( Let us all pray to the keyboard gods. | |} ---- One of my bomb techs has an idea! Papertowel and a blow dryer! Wrap the keyboard in paper towel and apply blow dryer while holding it keys facing floor. Gravity and indirect heat may do the trick. Just don't go crazy with the blow dryer. Low heat. Don't make it too hot, you'll melt the membrane. | |} ---- Pasta? Paper towels? Anything absorbent that you could use in place of rice? | |} ---- ---- ---- That's such a bummer, sorry to hear that! I can feel where you're coming from, this was the fate of a 5 month old MacBook I had for podcasting. I blasted Usher's "Let It Burn" and danced around in the streets to help with the pain. It didn't. :( | |} ---- ---- Okay. Okay. Fine. Upside down, on a fluffy towel in a window with non-direct sunlight. Put a small plastic object near the caps lock so you get some air moving as the water evaporates. | |} ---- Yeah. People are using it. | |} ---- *hugs!* T_T I put my dossier up on the website. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Red eyes? She seems to be in a "What did you just say?!" mode. I guess they thought you wanted to capture them to use it. And we all know what happens when sexy, scaly Amazons Attack! to get deadly bee weapons. "Bees. My god." | |} ---- Yup, brain is all over the place. Read that first part as "Santa's Collective." /sigh New idea! Big fat Chua with a beard named Santa and 8 Draken named Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen. All running through Illium together trading people plushies! | |} ---- Watch for Vixen She eats hearts. | |} ---- ---- Bring Muncheeze back! No need to miss. :D | |} ---- Never change. :) | |} ---- ---- Your initial spotter. "Within hours." Curvature of the planet, you're probably seeing out to about 3-4 miles before the curve becomes a hill that you can't see over. Now, if you had advanced scouts radioing in from positions further out, you would expect an approximation. "Sir. OpFor just entered . Approximately . We've got 3 hours. 4 hours if they're walking heavy and we're lucky." The Exile Counter Charge. "CHARGE!" "OH Crap, they charging!" ...and then it just ends. What stopped their charge? Or.. why did they stop their charge? On the upside. That's the only two "technical" part that I'd call iffy. You got a decent handle on combat fatigue and the strange unregistering numbness that comes when someone gets hit at first. Tactics, on the other hand, I'm a little confused. How did the rag tag Exiles have Mortars, grenades and rockets, yet the superior force only brought leagues of men with rifles. Operationally, I would have expected some heavy artillery (tanks, self propelled guns, etc) or air support to keep the exiles pinned. And it would have also made the Granok saving the day possible, but not over the top Gandalf comes down from the mountain Two Towers style. That said.. all in all.. pretty good. | |} ---- ---- There's unnecessary resource and unnecessary risk. Resource would be allocating an entire armored division and an entire wing to the theatre. Risk would be.. well.. sending a platoon with no support assets whatsoever. | |} ---- ---- Also this and the fact that Kerreg got more support from the Ikthian rescues. Sata didn't know about the extras. Kerreg takes umbrage at RagTag... They were green but they were trained and organized and led by experienced folks. They held out long enough for Durek to come pull their pebbles out of the fire and still fought! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I love that outfit! Is it crafted or can you get it somewhere? | |} ---- He wasn't really thinking with all his brain cells!! Thank you for reading! You guys rock!!!" :D | |} ---- Catching up on posts so apologies if this has already been mentioned: 1) Pick up a super cheap $10 keyboard if possible. You can likely find a basic Logitech for under $20. Wal-Mart, Best Buy, or a local computer repair / parts shop might be able to get you one. While my normal keyboard is a very nice ergonomic $125 Goldtouch keyboard (special adjustable split keyboard), we do have said $10 bargain Logitech on hand for the "media server". 2) You'll likely have to find instructions to take apart your keyboard and let it dry out. You are lucky it was just water and not soda or other sugared drink. My cat spilled my water cup onto my gaming computer and there's a vent in the top. It poured ALL THROUGH THE COMPUTER case. Video card, motherboard, power supply were all hit. I didn't even realize it happened at first, so it actually soaked in a bit. O_O I ended up unplugging and taking it all apart and dried it off really well, then let the whole thing sit for a week. Turned it on and it was miraculously ok. Wow. Oh, and I think there's a migas picture here from Ken's: Oh yes. Delicious. -T. | |} ---- Away from the fighting, Sata was satisfied with the results. They had taken losses – more than she had expected – but the Exiles were still vastly outnumbered and it was only a matter of time before they were overrun. But her satisfaction dimmed when the battle cry of the Exiles crashed like a tidal wave into her ears. They massed on the ridge and went charging down, screaming and howling like savage beasts. The countercharge broke the front ranks of the Chua and sent them fleeing back down the hill. Sata had expected them to stand and defend, not push back! “Impressive… Pchah! What am I saying? Filthy Exiles!” She called to her forces over her commchannel. “Fall back! Cut losses.” That round over, both sides returned to start to rest and mend the wounded. Did I miss something? (Which is possible. I'm 99% asleep Koala today.) Where's the call to hold the advance by the exile? | |} ---- ---- Ah ha! Okay! NOW that reads better knowing that. Thanks Rocio! | |} ---- The hat is the free beret they gave us, the shoulders and shirt are the raidon ones from the boom boxes, the hands are a purple drop, the pants are either crafted or from a drop, the feet are crafted. I don't know the names of them (hands, pants, and feet), at work so can't check atm. They are all died purple(ish) colors. | |} ---- ---- *is bowled over like a tumbleweed* 0_0 | |} ---- Yea. Crafting for an end game solution isn't really an option if there's no one to sell to. Evindra, even for her 'high' populace, has a very lack luster AH on Exile side. In comparison, Dominion Stormtalon, I've got 6 pages of Purple weapons. On Evindra Exile, there were literally 6 weapons total. I like to play AH, sell and make tons of plat... ...just need to the people to do so. | |} ---- Depends on where you want the story to go. Cause and effect happens in writing just like in life. This was the choice made, so the unmade choices don't matter. Unless you do a rewrite. :P But that could change everything. | |} ---- That probably has more to do with there being fewer actual Raiders/Endgamers on Evindra, than any real lack of people. I mean, I know we have Raiders and Endgamers, just that the percentage of overall people is going to be marginally lower on an RP-server where folks are more concerned with more casual pursuits. But, if you want to make me a set of Medium Epochus on the cheap, I'll love you long time! :lol: | |} ---- ---- I will tell Consuela to just make you some armour. Is your Wife going to roll a draken? In guild cross faction romance at RP events would make things more alive. | |} ---- Ssssssh. She doesn't know about Consuela. She was already in bed when Connie and I met. :ph34r: | |} ---- Rocio smiles, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" | |} ---- ---- Actually AHs are linked, between factions it doesn't seem like many are playing the AH at all | |} ---- AHs are linked? Oh man... *gets out the bullwhip* Someone get me more people on Evindra! I need people whom of which I can steal money from! | |} ---- I'm not saying people aren't buying when I post stuff it sells. People aren't putting stuff up. | |} ---- ---- ---- It doesn't help that I think the duration on most items on the AH is 2 days. Some things gotta sit and fester That said, I've had no problem otherwise selling stuff on the CX and AH except that people are *cupcake*ing stupid sometimes. Auctioning below the vendor price? What are people thinking? :P | |} ---- ---- I'm trying, my brother. | |} ---- Don't try! DO! C'mon Tex, smile....Smiiiiile*puts mechari fingers in your mouth and forces a smile* | |} ---- Oh no one's being mean just a lot of Belly Aching. | |} ---- And the people who put stuff up hate money! At least in the furniture world. >.< It drives me nuts to see people undercutting by 98%. Stuff you make at the Artisan level takes a lot of expensive mats and especially the ones that are hard to hit the targets, it drains your bank. Then you get to the AH to discover everything selling for 1 gold. Someone had one up for 9 g but its been undercut to 1 g or worse 50 silver. >.< | |} ---- ---- I *love* those people! Especially the Architects! I love stuff and I want it all. And, I only want to pay 1 gold for everything. I don't even look at an item unless it costs less than 2 gold. Your pain is my my cool looking housing plot! :lol: | |} ---- You know, I wouldn't have a problem with it except that everyone seems to think THEIR pet peeves are why the game is "dying". So they append some giant whinge about population into posts that might otherwise be decent, but they get automatically tuned out because it makes them sound like they're just throwing bad ideas out in a panic to keep the game alive. When did it become passe to suggest a good idea because it's a good idea, regardless of population? | |} ---- /sigh... But Yola gives cool things to friends for trading mats and even for free. No need to ruin the economy when you have generous friends. Especially if that friend is able to get rich through her addiction of making furniture. | |} ---- Unless its a tech tree item I just make one of everything to see if it sells. :( I can make a lot if cool things that aren't drops but sell for 1 g | |} ---- ---- :C /hugs Xila's bubble | |} ---- Lola is building a Lopp Refuge. I need all the plants, grasses, Lopp-themed decor, campfire, lights and stuff I can get. Hook a sister up! :D | |} ---- Challenge accepted. | |} ---- I'm actually getting close to learning the Draken stuff. Almost there! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- As a part time goblin in another game I approve your economic ideas. | |} ---- ---- I hired Jesus to do my lawn. He drops in every two weeks. | |} ---- ---- They do a Q&A on Nexus Report (on Twitch). Honestly, I'd just rather they give us a sitrep on what they did that week and what they're doing the next week every tuesday. | |} ---- ---- Oh, don't I know it. I can manage the Forums and Facebook at the office, but there is no way I am *ever* going to sign up for Twitter, Reddit or watch streaming videos while I'm at work. And, to be honest, this game doesn't mean enough to me to *want* to follow every stupid form of social media just because Carbine's PR department has the attention span of a Ritalin-addled 14 year old. That said, I also don't think a weekly or even bi-weekly (semi-monthly) overview would freaking kill anyone over there. Hell, they could tell ME what to write and I'd do it for them from notes, for free. The Devs might be listening, but they sure ain't talking. And when they do talk, it's not about the stuff that really matters to the community. Like the Carbine guy (gal?) who just posted all those videos from Gamescon. Seriously, thanks for that and all, but come ON, the community is in knots right now. We need answers and solutions, not feel-good looks at what's coming down the pipe. I mean, I'm happy to see that level of involvement in the FUTURE, but the PRESENT is what needs Carbine's massive attention RIGHT NOW. | |} ---- ---- The last answers we got came from the last Nexus Report and touched off a two-day firestorm of hate because they announced they would be changing the attunement requirement for vet dungeons from silver to bronze. I try to be more positive, but I'm not sure our community, as a whole, is mature enough for information, and I hardly blame Carbine for wanting to stay away from forums and be on twitter and reddit. These forums can be pretty vile. | |} ---- Hahaha. You guys take my colorful colloquialisms way too seriously. :lol: | |} ---- Only a 4.0!? I know you can do better than that mister! eh...that was a mess in and of itself though. Without going into that topic(Because i think that discussion is thankfully done with) it like the "gold or bust" fix I felt were more hostile hostile toward eachother than toward the devs themself. I read and felt more of a positive reaction than negative in both changes, but then you get a certain handful(who tend to be the same people) not simply voicing against the change which is fine to do, but also lashing out at players who are positive about said changes and then it gets out of control and that cycle of toxicity begins. It's one of those things that come with the job though and you have to be ready. Currently working in marketing myself, being transparent is a lovely thing, but on the other side of it the way people can spin words and facts back at you can sometimes be astounding lol.Reading, twitter and reddit, they seem to be the same level of behaviour, but twitter has a character cap and reddit the posts arent always bumped up in the same fashion so it's just not as easy to see things. Maybe I'm just desensitized to it all and forum posts don't phase me as much.(that and it's not really my forum or company) However overall I see a lot more positive than negative from my own perspective. | |} ---- nah, I know you don't mean anything by it :) just a subject near and dear to my heart- er, brain | |} ---- ---- Carbine ate a lot of rage from that, and I felt bad for them. Not to mention that people hating each other on the forums is just as negative for the game's image and the community's well-being. If we can't even handle that without it becoming a firestorm, why would Carbine even want to release numbers or details for anything else? It seems like the whinging here is a lot less horrifying than the train wreck that information tends to leave us in, even when the news is somewhat well-liked. | |} ---- The vast majority of the population are for the attunement change. If the Devs can't sense that then they aren't listening. | |} ---- ---- Pancakes! And make me some, too, please. Chuaurin loves pancakes. | |} ---- Took Ritalin all through public school, was diagnosed in first grade as ADD. Stopped taking it freshman year of college, and my grades immediately dropped from A's to B's. I've now been off as long as I've been on (6-18, then 18-30), and looking to get back on medication again. Would help tremendously at work, in my art, and on Nexus (seriously, Spell Surge rotations are hard enough to track with a normal brain...) | |} ---- This sounds interesting. And it amuses me. I'm starting to become very interested in AH PvP now that I'm older. | |} ---- I felt bad too going "oh dang I wouldn't wanna be the messenger on that one" since I've been there myself as the "yeah...X is going to change, Y is being removed, but guess what free lunch!" guy... However part of the job is also being that you can really tell of whether the change, update, etc are received well or poorly. All I can say from my own working experience is that changes tend to bring out the ummm "special" side of people and it's best jsut to let em get it all out so they realize it's not a big deal...sometimes not a big deal... GRIND THAT COFFEE!!!! Have a lovely day at work and remember to smile! | |} ---- And, as I've said before ... Carbine is a business. No matter what, they're always going to try and please the most people possible. The hardcore-everything-was-fine crowd are VASTLY out-numbered by the holy-crap-that-was-terrible-thank-you-for-listening crowd. Sadly, the hardcore crowd (which as has been pointed out, is usually the same four or five people over and over and over and over and OVER AND OVER again) is very loud, very insulting, very unwilling to compromise and COMPLETELY UNWILLING to agree with less-hardcore players about the state of the game. The weird part is those same screamers are now the people complaining the loudest about their guild's falling apart, their servers emptying out and their members being poached. And, of course, it's all Carine's fault and totally on Carbine to "solve the problem" those people made for themselves. | |} ---- ---- ---- :( Scott, see what you did. | |} ---- Nah I'm off today grinding Tellos. Though coffee does sound good too. | |} ---- at least he didn't say Ro-Ro kun like I just did... oops? | |} ---- That's not really the point, though. The point is even THAT led to hellfire and brimstone on the forums. I don't blame them at all for not trusting us to be mature. | |} ---- ---- I played EVE. It's dull, and mind-numbingly addictive, to play commodities markets. Just buying and reselling things to make your currency number rise and rise... | |} ---- ---- My hubby played EVE. I even set up spread sheets for him for his game. Just watching him bored me to tears! Don't think I would ever play the commodities market in any game I play. | |} ---- ---- I swear... I'm not cracking up laughing right now. | |} ---- As a mom of two children who are at war and too stubborn to compromise, it is a challenge to figure out which of the screaming people is the one to listen to. Eventually you just give up and just take the toy away and everyone is grounded, and I don't care who started it. | |} ---- The reason for the hellfire and screaming was pure selfish greed, though. Once the loot pinata stopped GUARANTEEING at least one Epic per run, the lewt-mongers freaked out. Now it was possible to be the best of the best of the best and be rewarded the same way as a scrub casual baddie. We all know that can NEVER be allowed to happen. We REQUIRE a loot disparity. It's MANDATORY that the best players always get the best gear. I mean, doesn't it make sense that the best players get the things to make their gaming easier, while those who are struggling get the crap? Makes perfect sense to me! | |} ---- I don't have that kind of attention span. You think ADHD is bad you should try living with What was I going to say? I like Eve. She's the coolest robot ever. | |} ---- Not in the face! Not in the face! | |} ---- ---- Honestly, if that game focused more on its PVE than PVP, I'd have stopped playing WoW a long time ago and would have never played FFXIV:ARR. EVE's UI is very complicated, very positional, and not very responsive. It's extremely good at parsing information and separating up multiple pieces of equipment, terrible at fast reactions and it makes massed formations where you're linking all your equipment on one target extremely boring (in time dilation, you will target what you're told to target, hit F1, and wait ages for a new order). The game's UI is extremely well made for complicated PVE encounters, terrible for PVP. Yet it stresses its PVP and the PVE is some forgotten thing by the wayside. It's stunning. Even using the square peg UI for a round hole game, it's still very good when people aren't trolling you and you're in an interceptor flying against a pirate installation. | |} ---- ---- If I had trouble sleeping, I would tell my hubby to go play EVE. Just so I could fall asleep. It's better than Ambien :) | |} ---- "What big teeth you have, Grandma" | |} ---- You misspelled "chin" | |} ----